Nobody's Perfect
by cruez2788
Summary: Callie deals with the after math of being cheated on again and finds she is not doing it alone.
1. Chapter 1

Callie could not wait to get away from the hospital. It had been three days since her world fell apart and it was the first time she could actually get away. Callie spent most of the first two days helping to get the hospital back in order in any way that she could. Now repairs were being made to repair some of the damage that the storm had caused. Richard was recovering as best as he could considering the circumstances. She spent as much time as possible with Sofia. If she was being honest that little girl was keeping her from going through some of the same things that she went through with George, she was her lifeline. Now though Callie needed to get away and think through everything that happened. Cristina had taken Sofia to Arizona for the next few days and Callie, well Callie was just going to go. She didn't know exactly where she was going but it wouldn't be far from her daughter so anywhere outside of Seattle was really out of the question. When she got in her car she had no real direction or destination in mind. Before long she found herself heading to the Pacific Ocean. Callie pulled into a park facing the sea and parked her car just as the sun was about to set. She laughed harshly to herself.

"Seems fitting." She whispered to herself. Callie thought about Arizona and the fact that once again her marriage might be as over as the sun was setting. She scrubbed her hands across her face and leaned her forehead against the steering wheel and cried. It was an hour before she lifted her head again. The sun had long since set and if she looked closely she could see stars in the sky and she smiled through her tears. The sun may have set but there were still stars in the sky. It was cliché and she knew it but right now she would take comfort on any cliché she saw fit. Callie started her car and made her way to the Archer Field. She would get a room and then get gloriously drunk by herself before stumbling up to her room.

Room key secure in her back pocket Callie makes her way to the bar and ordered two shots of tequila. She downed them both quickly and let the satisfying burn settle in. Callie had just started in on her first beer of the night when a man took a seat next to her.

"Hello." The man smiled at her and Callie sighed. She was really not in the mood to be hit on right now. She turned towards him to turn him down and was meet by a a very familiar pair of blue eyes. If she didn't know any better she would think that this was Arizona's twin brother. He had dirty blonde hair more brown than blonde and dimples in his smile but what really got Callie were the blue eyes. Callie did not fight the tears that came. She was already resigned to the fact that tonight would include a lot of tears, she just hadn't anticipated this. A bit of panic started to enter the man's eyes as Callie began to cry in front him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you. Look I am going okay?" The man stood up hands held up to show he meant no harm.

"No..." Callie managed "I'm sorry. I've had a bit of a rough week and you just reminded me of someone, kind of caught me by surprise." The man still looked hesitant and ready to run.

"Really I didn't mean to cry you a river or anything." Callie cleared her throat and wiped away some tears.

"Come on let me buy you a drink to make up for the water works. No more tears I swear." Callie put her hand over her heart and offered a small smile. The man seemed to relax and took his previous seat next to her.

"What are you having...?" Callie realized she didn't know his name. He seemed to realize it to and stuck out his hand.

"Jesse" Callie shook his hand.

"Callie, so what are you having Jesse?"

"I think I will go with beer any kind of Miller if they have it." A few minutes later Jesse holds a bottle of Miller Lite in hand..

"So..." Callie ventured "Your name is Jesse and you like Miller." Jesse smiles.

"What can I say I have my loyalties, I'm from Milwaukee...Wisconsin that is not Oregon Miller is our pride and joy."

"So no Budweiser for you?" Jesse pulls a face almost immediately that makes Callie laugh.

"No. In fact it offends my senses." He states adamantly

"So what bring you to Seattle?" Callie watches as Jesse expression changes for disgust as he grumbles about the sin that is Budweiser to a look of pure excitement.

"My brother is getting married!" Jesse grabs his phone out of his pocket and pulls up a picture. "This is the happy couple. "Callie looks at the picture and sees two men smiling back arms around each other.

"They look like a happy couple."

"Yeah they are really are." He pockets his phone again and takes another drink of his beer.

"Tonight is the bachelor party actually. I knew they would be awhile getting down here so I came down and decided to start a little early." He emphasizes his point with another drink of his beer.

"So what brings you out tonight?" Callie shakes her head.

"Honestly I am still trying to process it myself."

"That bad huh?" Callie takes a minute before she responds determined not to cry again,

"I have certainly seen better days."

"Well whoever this person is, is a fool." It takes a second before Callie process what Jesse has just said but before she can reply as if on cue two men walk into the bar and up to Jesse.

"Hey little brother!" Callie can see the resemblance almost immediately but instead of the blue eyes of Jesse his brother has green. Jesse stands and pulls his brother into what can only be considered a bear hug and does the same to his brother's fiancée.

"Have you been drinking little brother?"

"Of course I have Angel! It's a bachelor party after all. Besides I have only had half a beer I am drunk on life right now." His brother eyes him suspiciously but shrugs it off.

"And who is the gorgeous lady that you have managed to corner?" Callie laughs at Jesse's annoyed face and holds out her hand.

"Callie Torres nice to meet you and congratulations." Angel takes Callie's hand and shakes it

."Thank you. As previously mentioned I am Angel and this fine specimen is my fiancé Jason." Jason smiles politely and shakes Callie's hand as well.

"Seeing as this is a night of celebration how about a round of shots on me?" Callie asks, A few protests are given but Callie shoots them down quickly and two rounds of shots latter Jesse is more than ready to hit the town. The men prepare to leave when Jesse turns to her.

"Why don't you come with?" Jesse asks.

"I don't know..." Callie is quickly cut off by the encouragement of the three men. She is not entirely sure how they convince her but before she knows it she has paid her tab and is seated next to Jesse in a cab towards downtown Seattle.

A/N: I started writing this at the end of season nine so for about nine months and in that time it has taken me in all kinds of I first started this I was convinced that I knew how this was going to end but as I have continued to write it I am not so sure. I will not say if this is Callie/Arizona or Erica/Callie as I am not entirely sure myself. I have decided that will not be my main focus but rather focus on the messed up journey that is love and emotions and all that is in between. I hope I do it justice.


	2. Maybe This Is A Bad Time To Say Hi

Fifteen minutes later the cab is pulling up in front of another bar. It looks packed and Callie realizes most of the people are wearing something with the words Bachelor party on it.  
"All these people are with you guys?"

"What can we say we party hard." Jason smirks holding a hand out to help her out of the car. Jesse pays the cab driver and motions for Callie to follow him. As they enter a huge roar of applause erupts in the bar. Angel and Jason take exaggerated bows before they are pulled away by various people congratulating them.

"This is pretty impressive." Callie whistles as she takes in her surroundings. "This whole bar must be rented out." Callie thinks out loud.

"It is!" Jesse looks pleased with himself as he hands Callie a drink. "It was my idea to get family and friends to chip in to rent a place."

"Wow..." Callie looks at Jesse truly impressed. "You are one hell of a little brother." Jesse shrugs a little embarrassed.

"He has been my hero since we were little kids. It is the least that I can do." Callie raises her glass and toasts Jesse. She has barley finished taking a drink when she notices a crowd has gathered and is yelling encouragements. As Jesse and Callie get closer they find Angel and Jason dancing in the middle of the crowd. Jesse joins in as Jason and Angel begin a very spirited dance to sugar hill gang's 'jump on it'.

"Come on Callie!" Jesse already has her hand and is pulling her towards the dance floor.

Callie shrugs and downs the rest of her drink and dances her way onto the dance floor much to Jesse and Jason's delight. Angel comes up to her side clearly excited to have a dance partner with some skill and together they dance the rest of the way. By now the crowd is roaring with approval when the song switches to a Latin beat, Selena's Como La Flor. Callie makes a sound between excitement and getting chocked up especially as the crowd begins to sing along quite well to the Spanish lyrics. Callie looks at the three men. It is Angel that accepts her silent request and both are soon flying around the dance floor in natural sync. By the end of the song loud applause meets Callie's ears and this time she is the one to also take a bow. She notices the many phones pointed at her and Angel and can only imagine how many times she will end up on YouTube.

"Shots!" Jason calls out enthusiastically. Callie is asked to pick this round and she falls back on another favorite of hers other than tequila of course, southern comfort. The shot goes down smoothly and Callie is ready to head back out to the dance floor when she spots someone that makes her go pale.

"Hey Callie are you okay? You look like you are going to faint." Jesse follows Callie's line of sight and smiles when he sees his cousin. Jesse waves and she gives a nod of acknowledgement to her cousin her eyes never leaving Callie.

"That's my cousin Erica but seriously Callie do you need to sit down? Callie can hear herself make an unintelligible sound and the last thing she sees as Jesse, Angel and Jason circle around her in concern is Erica moving through the crowd towards them.

"I am okay really. I think the alcohol caught up to me while I was dancing is all. I just need to sit down for a little while." They look at her uncertainly but Callie waves them off.

"Seriously go enjoy yourselves. I'll be back out there before you know it." It takes a little more persuading on Callie's part but all three men head back out on the dance floor with promises to check up on her. She loses sight of them just as Erica reaches her. Callie doesn't know what to do or say as her past stands before her.

"Hi Callie." Erica offers unsure herself of what else to say.

Later Callie will blame it on the alcohol but honestly as she starts to black out she knows she is about to hit the ground because Erica tipped the scale of all the things she could handle.

Erica can see it before it happens so when Callie starts to fall Erica's drink is already out of her hand. She catches Callie and gets her into a chair. Fortunately many of the party goers are too wrapped up in the festivities to notice much else. Erica makes sure that Callie won't fall off of the chair before taking a closer look. She had played a million different scenarios in her head as she walked across the bar but this was not one of them. Callie is already starting to come to and Erica steps back but only so far still worried that she might topple off the bar stool.

"I have never actually had someone faint due to my presence before. I am sure a few people have gotten close but those were mostly interns and it was out of fear." Erica takes a drink from her glass. "Maybe this is a bad time to say hi"

Callie puts her face in her hands. "This cannot be happening." Callie groans. Erica sees the look of distress across Callie's face and her heart sinks. She wasn't exactly expecting them to braid each other's hair but the fact that Callie has that look on her face because of her cuts more than she expected.

"Look I know this has to be a little crazy for you I know it is for me. If you want we can pretend like this never happened and go on living the lives we were leading." Callie does not respond so Erica takes this as her cue to leave.

"Bye Callie." Erica looks a little upset but the emotion is quickly erased as she turns to walk away.

"Wait Erica I am sorry. You know I am not always the best with sudden change." Erica raises an eyebrow at Callie.

"Okay, okay I pretty much suck at it. Even so I have come a long way from the person I was when we were together believe it or not. I would really like to catch up if you have some time?"

Erica considers the offer for a moment. This is the woman that broke her heart and even though it seemed like it happened in another life she still remembers the pain. But then again she is no longer the same person either.

"Okay. I am staying at the Archer Field maybe we can get a drink?"

"Of course you are." Callie thinks to herself but figures why the hell not. "That sounds great." Callie smiles. If she is being honest with herself she is looking forward to catching up with Erica. She meant something to her and that is not something that can be easily erased, it was just a lot to take in.

"Cousin!" Jesse comes up to the two women a little drunker than when he left. "I see you have meet Callie. Isn't she awesome?!" Erica considers Callie for all of a second.

"Yeah she kind of is." Erica agrees.

It is in this moment that it occurs to Callie that she is getting herself into something she might not be able to handle. In fact the last time she had a failing marriage Erica was there. What did this woman have a radar or something? Callie feels something familiar when she looks at Erica and in all honesty it scares her. So much has changed and she has lost so much since Erica left and yet she cannot shake the feeling.

Angel and Jason find their way back to where Callie is and even though Erica attempts to make her escape more than once her cousins will not here of it. Callie throws herself into the liquor and dancing even if it is not the healthiest reaction. Tonight she will forget about everything.

Callie groans attempting to keep her head from pounding even more. She rolls over in her bed and feels a warm body next to her.

"Son of a bitch!" Callie swears to herself. She can feel her blood run cold as the implications of what she may have done hit her harder than her hangover. Callie takes a deep breath and reaches out a shaky hand to pull off the sheet covering the person next to her.

A/N:*Ducks* stop throwing stuff at me ye of little faith! Don't go looking for bricks just yet. We don't know who is in bed with Callie yet (okay I do but that's beside the point) Even if it is Erica that does not mean what all you dirty minded people think! Cochinos (That pretty much means you little nasties in Spanish. I have no idea if I spelled it right)

Did you guys get the OITNB reference? If you squint you will see it.

I know two chapter in one day. I start school in less than a week soime is I want to get out as much out to you before I start classes and my time is more restricted. I will most likely get another two chapters out before i start class again.


	3. Jesse's Girl?

A/N: I had not anticipated all the feels that where going to come along with this fanfiction. I do have an idea of where I want to take this now and I think I am going the way I had always anticipated with some bumps along the way. As I said in the first chapter this is all about the ride and making it a good one even if it does not end up with the end game you want. I get if not knowing turns you off this story but it is my hope you take the journey with me regardless. I will try not to go all Shonda Rhimes on you and ruin your lives

Callie pulls the sheet off the person next to her and her relief is so immediate she really doesn't worry much about the rest.

"What the hell am I doing in your room?" Callie whispers to herself. Jason groans and rolls towards Callie.

"I am...not entirely sure." Jason slowly sits up and looks around.

"If I didn't know any better I would be a little worried." Callie says looking at a shirtless Jason.

"Mmmhmm I hear that." Jason agrees. Callie looks around the room and sees a snoring lump on the sofa bed.

"I am pretty sure that is Jessie passed out on the sofa over there." Callie nods towards the sprawled out form. Jason nearly bounces out of the bed as soon as he sees the younger man and skips towards him. With more coordination than he should have Jason jumps on to the sofa and begins to jump up and down. Apparently the opportunity to annoy your soon to be brother in law lightens the impact of a hangover. Callie hears a pitiful groan.

"Go away Jas you are such an ass." Jesse clamps his hands over his head in an attempt to keep his headache from increasing. Jason stops bouncing and gasps in shock.

"Is that anyway to talk to your big brother?" Before Jesse can answer Jason lands a top Jesse. Callie attempts to hold in a laugh when Jesse lets out a loud ompf.

"You aren't my brother officially until later."

"And you can't wait!" Jason ruffles Jesse's hair amid much protest. Callie takes the chance to be the first one in the shower but is stopped by a note next to the phone. It is a note in familiar handwriting to call the number when everyone was awake and coherent. She can hear Jesse and Jason discuss getting food and quickly makes her way to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth with a spare toothbrush and washes her face and gets a brush through her hair it makes her feel a little better. It does not take her long at all but by the time she exits the bathroom Jesse is pulling off the tops to plates of food from room service. Jesse makes his way to the bathroom and gives Callie a goofy smile around a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Hey Callie come and get some grub." Jason is on the couch in the sweatpants he wore to sleep and catching grapes he is throwing into the air with his mouth." Callie decides to declines as she looks for her shoes.

"Thanks Jason but I should really be going. You have a big day today with getting married and all." Jason looks up quickly and the grape he was attempting to catch hits him in the head.

"What do you mean? You aren't coming?" Callie if caught off guard by this.

"Well...I...I mean I never expected to be invited you guys just meet me and..." Jason quickly waves off the rest of her rambling.

"Consider this your official invitation. Now come get some food girl." he goes back to catching grapes and Callie sits down to decide on something to eat from the mass amount of food the two men have ordered.

"Besides it will give you some more time to speak with Erica." Jason manages between grapes. Callie nearly chokes on her orange juice. Jason takes the opportunity to explain as Callie attempts to keep orange juice from coming out of her nose."

"I saw how you looked at her like you didn't know whether to run, hug, or slap her. She told us about you. I've known who you were since you saw Erica across the room last night. I am sure Erica has informed Angel as to whom you are and Jesse, well he will find out soon enough. Callie tries not to panic so she pretends to look over the breakfast selection. She finally settles on a piece of bacon and toast. Callie leans back on the couch and nibbles half-halfheartedly at the buttery bread.

"So Erica mentioned me. What did she… what did she say?" Jason throws his last grape in the air before he looks at Callie with a little bit of a smirk on his face.

"That is something that you are going to have to get out her my dear." He pats Callie's thigh and then makes his way to the bathroom and begins to yell at Jesse for taking longer than a woman. Callie finishes her toast and bacon and the rest of her orange juice. She is putting on her shoes when Jesse is pushed out of the bathroom towel around his waist. Jesse turns to say something in the direction of the bathroom but is quickly stopped when another towel comes flying out of the bathroom and hits Jesse in the face. The bathroom shuts with a click shortly after.

"Brute" Jesse grumbles as he pulls the towel from around his head. He puts the towel around his shoulders and starts to pick at the breakfast spread. "You headed to your room?" Jesse asks through a mouth full of muffin.

"Yes" Callie replies and finishes tying her shoe. "I will be back at seven though for the reception." Jesse nods while looking at his phone and shows it to Callie. On the screen Callie reads a text from Angel instructing Jesse to tell Callie she better be at the reception. Callie smiles wide.

"Tell him not to worry I will be there."

"Want me to walk you to your room? It will only take a few minutes for me to thrown on some clothes."

"Yeah that would be great. I still have to find my purse." Jesse watches Callie as she looks around the room and suddenly snaps his fingers.

"The mini fridge!" Callie looks at him with confusion.

"I remember us rummaging through there last night looking for something to eat after we got back." Jesse says pulling a shirt over his head. Callie makes her way to the mini fridge and sure enough sitting at the bottom is her purse. Everything seems to be there and her phone other than being dead and a little cold seems to be okay. When Callie looks up she finds Jesse ready to go. He offers his hand and helps her to stand. Once Callie is standing he offers his arm.

"My lady" Jesse says with a large grin. Callie rolls her eyes but smiles and takes his arm. Jesse and Callie are still arm and arm sharing what they remember about last night when they come up to Callie's room. Callie's laughter quickly dies when she sees a head of very familiar blonde hair.

"Arizona" The blonde's head whips around and relief washes over her face until she sees Jesse. Fear and jealousy cross over Arizona's face in a matter of seconds before she can get a hold of her emotions.

"I have been looking for you everywhere. You didn't answer when I called."

"Is it Sofia?" Callie asks thinking the worse almost immediately.

"No, no Sofia is fine. She is at the park with Cristina, Meredith and Zola. Callie sighs with relief.

"Okay than whatever it is can wait. I have a wedding to get ready for." Callie turns to Jesse before Arizona can reply.

"Thanks for walking me back I had fun last night and I will see you at seven." Callie gives Jesse credit. Although she can see a little uncertainty he plays the part she wants him to perfectly. He swoops in and wraps her up in a hug.

"See you later than gorgeous.' He walks away and Callie wonders if he can feel the hole that Arizona is starting into him.

"Callie what..." Callie holds up her hand and shakes her head. Callie knows what she just did was to make Arizona feel how she felt when she found out the blonde had cheated. Callie never said it was right.

"I am sorry you were worried but I am not having this conversation with you. How you even found me is beyond me but if you ever loved me you will not question me right now and you will leave me alone for the next couple of days." Arizona looks down at the ground and Callie hears her sniff and even though it breaks her heart the brunette holds her ground. Arizona looks up with un shed tears in her eyes.

"Can we at least talk at some point?" Callie's resolve breaks a little and she reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind Arizona's ear. Arizona leans into the touch tears finally falling and landing on Callie's hand.

"Of course we can but not right now. I just need some time." Arizona nods her head and kisses Callie's palm before pulling away.

"I can do that." Arizona reaches out to touch Callie but thinks better of it and drops her hand. The look on her face looks like one of actual pain and Callie reacts before she realizes what she is doing. She grabs Arizona's hand and moves it to her face nuzzling into the other woman's hand. The gesture makes silent tears come faster down Arizona's face. After a minute Callie moves away from her touch and regains her voice.

"I'll call you." Arizona nods still unable to speak and Callie opens the door to her room. Arizona clears her throat and looks at Callie,

"It has never been IF I love you Calliope. It is a certainty but I made a mistake and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy again..." Arizona takes a shaky breathe "…including letting you go." With that Arizona turns and races down the hall leaving Callie slumped against the doorway and in tears. She isn't sure what will happen next all she knows is she has been here before and she is not entirely sure if they can recover this time.

A/N:I want to let you guys know that I will not bash any beloved Grey's Anatomy character, Arizona included. It is not my style so do not fret my dears.


	4. While you were away

Callie sleeps for three hours after Arizona leaves. It helps with the puffiness and red eyes from crying so much. It is five when she starts getting ready for the reception. It is being held in the hotel so she is confident she will make it on time and is also grateful that she somehow had to the fore sight to pack a couple of nice dresses. Callie exits he hotel room at 6:45 to head sown to the reception and she feels like a new woman. After an hour of crying before she finally fell asleep she can't imagine feeling any other way. The first hour of the reception is a world wind and Angel, Jesse and Jason make sure to include her in as much as possible, Soon it starts to slow down and the music starts. Callie watches Angel and Jason dance for the first time as a married couple and can't help but feel sad thinking back to her first dance with Arizona, Jesse walks over to Callie and offers his hand. She accepts and allows him to lead her on to the dance floor.

"Why so serious?" Jesse asks with an animated face and Callie can't help but smile. "That's better." Jesse spins her and when she comes back around she can see Erica enter the hall with a woman on her arm. The song ends and Jesse follows Callie's line of sight and shakes his head. He has an idea of what is going on but he does not want to push his new friend and he definitely doesn't want to piss off his cousin so he does the next best thing. "Drinks?"

After some time Callie begins to feel the liquor and with that the liquid courage. Jesse is asked by multiple family members to dance so Callie watches. Her eyes land on Jason and Angel more often than not. They look so happy and she can only pray that life is kinder to them or if not that they are strong enough to survive it together. Callie notices Erica at a table her date dancing with a guy. She makes her way over to her and sits next to her without asking.

"Hey Cal." Callie can't help but smile at the nickname.

"Hey, looks like you lost your date there. I thought I would keep you company as it seems that I have lost mine." Callie nods towards Jesse who is now dancing with an older woman. Erica smirks.

"Yeah Grams loves to show off her dancing skills." Callie considers Erica for a minute and liquid courage allows the words to slip out of her mouth without much thought.

"Think your date will mind if I ask for a dance." Erica has her arms crossed when she looks at Callie. She does not answer but stands up and Callie takes that as all the confirmation she needs. She leads Erica on the dance floor. Callie has forgotten how well Erica dances. She is quickly reminded when the couples around them begin to pay attention to them. When the song ends Erica motions Callie to follow her and waits for Callie to decide. Callie is not sure why she follows Erica, In the back of her mind she knows that she is a married woman. She is aware that she spent an hour this afternoon crying over her broken marriage and that when she put her hand up to Arizona's face her stomach fluttered. She hasn't seen Erica in years and yet she remembers that this is the woman who started it all. If it not for Erica would she have taken a different route in life? Erica was the woman who opened up a whole new side to Callie that she didn't even know she was missing. So for these reasons and more that Callie is not ready to deal with yet she follows her. She follows Erica to a patio area. The night is a little cool but nothing she could not handle.

"You know I am really glad I was able to see you again Cal." Callie's heart skips a beat and she looks at Erica.

"Me to."

"I hate the way we ended things and I know I could have handled it better." Erica laments but Callie quickly releases her of all the guilt.

"You where not the only one involved in that. I am sorry to. Everything was new and I was scared and I royally fucked up to. I have come a long way from the person that I was since so let's leave it exactly were it belongs, in the past." Erica nods her head in agreement and smiles. Callie turns to head back to the party with Erica but is stopped when she feels Erica's hand in her own halting her progress.

"Let's stay out here a little longer." Erica nods her head towards a bench on the patio. "They won't miss us for a little while longer." She leads Callie to the bench and she follows without question. Both women sit on the bench and look at the night sky. Erica takes a deep breath.

"You know I looked for you." Callie looks at Erica and waits for her to continue. "The shooting made national headlines. I watched the coverage almost non-stop. I was about to call the hospital when they released a list of the victims. I saw that you weren't on it and breathed easier. Then the plane crash happened. When a plane of highly skilled surgeons crashes in the middle of the woods it also makes national news. I saw familiar names but not yours and again I breathed a little easier. That's why when I saw you at the bachelor party I knew I had to at least say hi even if you rejected me. At least I would know no matter what else happened I tried." Callie reaches for her hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"I almost died in a car crash, After the shooting but before the plane It was the day Arizona proposed to me. I was thrown through the wind shield...I was pregnant." Erica's eyes widen but before she can speak Callie continues. "Cristina saved my life and Addison saved Sofia's, my daughter. Life is too short to dwell on the past. You are here now let's go from there okay?" Erica nods her head.

"Okay."

The rest of the night passes in light-hearted happiness for Callie. Both woman dance and drink and celebrate with Jesse, Jason and Angel. Callie drags herself up to her room at 2am and falls into bed fully clothed. She is awakened by pounding on her door at 10am the next day.

"Ugh go away." Callie grumbles into her pillow.

"Callie! Wake up gorgeous!" Callie can hear Angel's sing-song voice from the other side of the door.

"You do not know what you are getting yourself into. She's an orthopedic surgeon and not a morning person. She's going to break you!" Callie can hear Erica through the door and she cannot help but smile a little. She hauls herself out of bed bringing her pillow with her. She opens the door finds her target and hurls the pillow. It hits Angel square in the face.

"Well good morning to you!"Angel huffs. Callie smirks and waves them in.

"Be lucky it was a pillow. Erica was right you know." Angel waves her off.

" I am to beautiful for you to go around breaking." Callie snorts as she falls back into her bed. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Callie can feel Erica's eyes on her but she tries her best not to let it affect her.

"Brunch of course!" Jason chimes in. Callie looks at Jesse and sees that he is just as disgruntled as she is. Erica of course looks amazing.

"It should be a crime to be this chipper in the morning after a night of drinking and celebrating." Jesse grunts his agreement. Angel and Jason lay on either side of Callie their heads propped up on their hands.

"But Callie we are newly weds. We are in love and want to celebrate our joy!" Angel explains as he starts to bounce on the bed. Jason has started making kissing noises at her and she is about to give in when Angel calls her by her name, her whole name. Callie shoots up from the bed and her eyes land immediately on Erica. Erica is glaring at Angel but her look changes to one of worry when she looks at Callie.

"We were all drunk and they were trying to figure out what your middle name was with such an interesting first name. I may have let that slip but I swear I didn't tell them your middle name. They goggled you and well they all have smart phones I could only keep them in headlock for so long." Erica shrugs. "I really did try."

"None the less Iphigenia!" Callie's grumbling does not deter Angel. "Get up and get dressed. We are kidnapping you today before Jason and I ride off into the sunset on our honey moon."

"Ugh fine!" Callie pounds on the bed a little with her fists in protest but Angel knows he has won.

"Excellent" Angel replies triumphantly. "We will meet you down in the lobby in twenty. Angel shoos a groaning Jesse out the door and Jason follows. Erica moves away from the wall she was leaning against. She help pulls a reluctant Callie to her feet and smiles when she sees that Callie is still pouting.

"I will buy you the most sugar infused item on the menu for helping me keep these hooligans in check. I promise." Erica smiles once more and with that she is gone out the door. The fact that she can feel her heart flutter due to Erica's close proximity is not lost on her and the feeling remains as she gets ready. It only stops when she finds her phone and sees a text message from Arizona. Very suddenly her heart seems to drop faster than she is prepared for and it takes a minute for her to regain her breath. The text is simple. One that let's Callie know that Arizona is thinking of her and that she hopes she has a good morning. Yet that simple text message causes Callie enough hurt. It is a reminder that she is not waking up with her wife for a reason. She is more than aware of how much she loves Arizona but that love now comes with so much hurt that loving her has become painful but Callie knows she won't just walk away. Regardless of what Arizona has done she will give Arizona everything she has for their marriage and Sofia.

Callie meets them in the lobby twenty minutes later with a weight off her shoulder. She has decided what she is going to do. She does not know if they can save their marriage but she is going to make sure she did everything that she can. Callie spots Jesse sitting with a cup of coffee in his hands looking a little better. Callie pulls him up grateful she has someone just as disgruntled to help her get her through. Angel, Jason and Erica walk up in a heated discussion about were they are going to eat.

"Come on let's send these two off and get some piece and quite." Callie whispers quietly. Jesse smiles and slams back the rest of his coffee as if taking a shot. He brings the mug down on to the table much in the same manner.

" Let's do this then" Jesse agrees. He pulls a pouting Angel away from Jason and Erica and Callie puts her arm through Erica's which immediately catches Erica off guard.

"Stop arguing with the newly weds Erica it is futile. Let's just go where Angel wants to go." Erica shakes her head but relents. Callie can hear Angel cheer aware of the fact that he has won. Erica looks at Jason.

"Good luck with that one." Jason smiles as he opens the door for Erica and Callie

"Ladies"

A/N: Today is the last update before I start classes. I will try to post as much as possible but for the next two and half months I will be drowning in projects and discussion boards. It just means the updates will be a little less frequent I am sad to say. I hope you guys are liking this so far!


	5. I'm coming home

Callie gets teary eyed at the airport even though she promised herself she wouldn't. They have already sent off Jason and Angel with promises to get together once they get back from their honeymoon. Jesse throws an arm around Callie's shoulder.

"Well I must admit I have never had a pretty lady cry over me before." Callie snorts through her tears a mix of indignation and laughter and pushes Jesse's shoulder.

"Don't get used to it either." Jesse smiles at Callie and grabs his bag. The final call for his flight in the background. Erica walks up to them and hands Jesse a book.

"Okay kid you are set." Jesse looks at Erica with a look of annoyance that makes him look very young.

"Must you still call me kid? I am thirty-two years old!" Erica shrugs her shoulders with a smirk on her face

"You will always be the kid, kid." Jesse sighs and relents bringing in Erica for a hug.

"Don't be a stranger." Erica says. Callie can see the tell-tale signs of tears In Erica's eyes and she realizes it's because she knows what to look for.

"I won't" Jesse promises bringing Callie into a hug. Both women watch Jesse until they can no longer see him. Neither woman speaks as they make their way to the parking lot of the airport. Erica is driving Angel's car back to his place and Callie is going back to the hotel. Callie hesitates.

"So how long are you here for."

"A few more days." Erica replies watching Callie closely.

"You think we could hang out again before you leave?" Callie mentally kicks herself for sounding like a twelve-year-old girl.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. I'll call you before than okay?" Callie nods and smiles at her. Erica has found that every time Callie smiles so does she.

"See you later than." Callie sounds far more chipper than she did ten minutes ago. She walks to her car and looks back towards Erica only once. Erica watches her until Callie is in her car before she walks towards Angel's car. She has no idea what she is getting herself into but Erica knows she can't stop it. She would rather have Callie in her life than not at all because that time they were apart was miserable. So if Callie wants to be friends that is exactly what Erica is going to be.

"Momma!" Callie's heart nearly explodes when she steps off the elevator to her floor and sees her daughter running at full speed as a toddler can get. Callie swoops Sofia into her arms and showers the toddlers face in kisses much to Sofia's delight. Arizona gets up from the sitting position Sofia and her had been in. She marks the page of the book her and Sofia were on as Callie approaches her. Callie has not seen her yet and it gives Arizona a minute to see Callie truly happy with their daughter and it makes her happy and sad at the same time. She can remember a time when Callie's eyes would light up at the sight of both of them. Callie finally spots Arizona and gives her a smile that makes her a little weak in the knees.

"Hey"

"Hey" Arizona replies shyly. "The baby sitter dropped her off and I thought you might want to see her.

"You thought right." Callie smiles at Sofia. She opens the door to her room and Arizona starts to stumble over her words as she tries to put together a time to pick up Sofia again.

"Arizona" Callie interrupts the blondes rambling. "You can come in. We can all spend time as a family. You are still her mother Arizona that is not going to change regardless of what happens between us." Arizona begins to speak but Callie shakes her head.

"Whatever you are going to come up with just don't. Come spend time with us." Callie walks into her room with Sofia. It takes Arizona a second but she steps over the threshold into Callie's hotel room and closes the door behind her.

Arizona falls asleep reading a story to Sofia. Sofia cradles into her mother and is asleep almost immediately after. Callie watches the two from a chair across from the bed they are laying on. Arizona moves in her sleep to accommodate Sofia better. Callie thinks to a time when Arizona did not want kids and the woman she is watching now. They have a kid together and if there is one thing Arizona has not done it is run from their daughter. Callie looks at her watch and sees that it is three in the afternoon. She realizes that she has no idea what Arizona had done for the past two days that has made the blonde pass out on her. Callie runs her hands through her hair as she watches them sleep. It is not until ten minutes later that she makes a decision. She walks quietly to the bed and lays down on the other side. Sofia moves in her sleep but does not wake. Callie strokes the toddler's hair and lays her head on the pillow. She looks from a sleeping Arizona to a sleeping Sofia their one connection that will be forever and for the first time in the past few days Callie falls asleep almost instantly and with no alcohol.

Arizona wakes up confused until she looks over and sees Sofia lying next to her and next to Sofia, Callie. It is at this point that Arizona falls out of the bed. She lands with a thud that wakes Callie. Callie immediately reaches out and finds Sofia still sleeping next to her but Arizona is nowhere to be seen.

"Arizona?" She sees a hand pop up from beside the bed.

"Down here." Callie moves carefully over Sofia and looks over the side of the bed to find Arizona staring up at her.

"Did...did you fall out of the bed?"

"Would you believe me if I told you no?" Callie shakes her head.

"Then yes I fell out of the bed." Callie smirks and gets up from the bed extending her hand out to Arizona. She pulls her up from the floor easily and it sends butterflies through Arizona's stomach. Callie has always been so strong. Her thoughts are interrupted by a tousled haired toddler.

"Hungry mommy!"

They decide to go out for breakfast for dinner. Not only is it one of Arizona's favorite things to do but their daughter's as well. Callie watches Sofia happily munch away on a smiley faced pancake. Arizona is across from her tearing through a large omelette which makes Callie frown. She does not know if Arizona has eaten properly. However by how hard Arizona slept and the way she is eating now Callie can pretty much guess that Arizona has not been taking care of herself and it bothers her.

"Arizona?"

"Hmmm?" The blonde hardly looks up from her plate.

"I would like to come back home." The fork stops in mid-air and Arizona looks up at Callie immediately. She swallows her mouth suddenly very dry.

"It is your home to Callie. You don't have to ask my permission to come home." Callie reaches across the table and takes her hand. Callie's eyes close at the feeling. She can feel Arizona's arm stiffen in response at first but slowly she relaxes into the touch.

"I want to come home but I only want to do that if you want to fight for us, for this family." Arizona can feel the tears start to prick at her eyes. Relief is flooding through her body like never before.

"Yes Callie I want you to come home." Arizona's voice cracks and it pulls at Callie. Without thinking she moves into Arizona's side of the booth and takes the blonde's face in her hands. Arizona looks terrified and hopeful all at the same time. Callie leans in and kisses Arizona. A million emotions flood her. None of which she wants to deal with at this moment. Callie pulls away leaving both women breathless. She glances at Sofia and finds that the toddler has pulled not only Arizona's plate to her but Callie's as well and is happily eating from both plates. Callie smiles wide and looks at Arizona.

"Looks like I am coming home."

Callie is sitting in the middle of their bedroom sorting laundry out of her suit case when Erica calls. Callie smiles throughout the conversation. They make plans to hang out the next day before Erica leaves that night. Plans set Callie finishes sorting through her laundry and checks on a sleeping Sofia. Arizona walks through the door a few minutes later shopping bag in hand.

" Oh what's in there? " Callie ask attempting to peak in the bag.

"Ice cream" Arizona answers happily. "I am just so happy that you are home and I thought what would makes this even better. The logical answer was ice cream!" Arizona smiles happily as she pulls out all the things she bought to make banana splits.

" Sounds logical enough for me" Callie replies as she begins to compile her masterpiece. Both woman agree to the movie UP and spend the night immersed in Disney and banana splits.

A/N: So yes Callie and Arizona are going to try to work it out because I believe in fighting for something. If they are actually able to work it out is yet to be seen. Never fear Angel and Jason will be back soon but Jesse will be busy in Wisconsin for a while but he will be back to!


	6. It's all Greek to me

For the first time in a long time Callie wakes up next to Arizona and she is genuinely happy. They cook breakfast and get Sofia ready for the day together. When Arizona leaves, Sofia babbling happily in her arms both women lean in for a quick kiss. It is a natural reaction for both and Callie finds it is a relief for her, maybe there is a chance for them. She cleans around the house a bit before taking a shower and getting ready to meet Erica. Callie smiles when Erica sends her a text and recommends they eat at Callie's favorite Greek restaurant. It does not surprise her that she remembers. She pulls into the parking and happily greets Erica with a hug. However, by the time they finish their salads she can tell that there is something that is bothering Erica.

"Alright whatever it is spill it." Erica pretends to look innocent and takes a sip of her water.

"I don't know what..." Callie shakes her head and looks the blonde in the eyes.

"Please don't lie to me Erica." The blonde quickly halts what she was about to say and sighs.

"I bumped into Owen Hunt the other day." Callie quickly tries to figure out why that would be a bad thing but she comes up blank. Owen and Erica did not really know each other before she left.

"He offered me a job." Very suddenly it becomes a little harder to think clearly for Callie. All of her thoughts are jumbled in her head.

"Look Callie I do not have to take it. I was just letting you know he offered. Does not mean I have to accept.' Erica rushes out.

"No, no I think that is great. Our Cardio department has had the worst luck, we could use someone like you again. I am sure Cristina would be ecstatic." Erica flinches at the name. Another wrong that she could make right if she came back.

"Callie are you sure?" skeptical at how well the other woman is taking in the information. Callie nods her head

"Yes, if that is what you want then I want you to take the offer." Callie reaches out and takes her friends hand. Both woman feel a flutter but in this moment they both ignore it, this is more than that. "You know I am going through some things. I know you do not know all the details yet but I could use another friend while I figure it all out. Cristina doesn't really speak girl all that well." Erica can feel the relief spread though her.

"Nothing would make me happier. Don't let anyone know but of all the hospitals and cities I have been in Seattle was my favorite. I just left because, well you know." Callie releases Erica's hand and leans back in her chair.

"I know but I am sure we have learned some shit along the way." Callie raises her eyebrow and tilts her head. Erica laughs and nods in agreement.

"I will still have to go back tonight and tie up some loose ends. I told Hunt that if I took the job I wouldn't be able to start for a month and he was okay with it." The waiter comes with the rest of their meal and both woman get distracted as they arrange their food to their liking when Erica looks back to Callie with a small smile.

"Looks like I am coming back home." Callie smiles back. The irony that she had said almost the same words to Arizona not more than twenty-four hours ago is not lost on her.

"Hello gorgeous!" Arizona call out into the apartment. Sofia insisted on walking and the toddler rockets past Arizona calling out for Callie. Sofia giggles happily when she sees her mother come from the bedroom. Callie picks up her daughter throwing her into the air causing her to giggle. She kisses Sofia on the cheek and puts her back on the ground allowing her to toddle up to Arizona to have her jacket taken off. .

"Hi." Callie replies and leans in giving Arizona a quick kiss. "I hope you don't mind but I asked Cristina to pick up Sofia for a few hours. There is something I need to talk to you about." Arizona looks over from attempting to get Sofia out of her jacket.

"Okay" Arizona replies slowly. " Should I be worried?" Callie watches Arizona as she finally frees the wiggling toddler from her jacket. Should Arizona be worried? The thing is Callie isn't really sure. She does not think the blonde should worry so she goes with it.

"No, I don't think so at least." Arizona looks slightly relieved as she hangs up Sofia's jacket.

"So what time is Cristina picking up this little minion?" Arizona smiles down affectionately at her daughter. The toddler has opened one of their medical journals and is carefully turning the pages as if reading the book. Sofia's love and care with books has always amazed her.

"Half an hour I wanted to get some lovings in before Cristina picked her up." Callie sits next to Sofia on the floor and the toddler happily starts to babble on to Callie about different pictures in the book. "She is picking up Zola and taking them out to eat. Arizona groans.

"Who knows what those three are going to be eating tonight." Callie arches her eyebrow at Arizona. Seriously is written all across the brunettes face. Arizona sighs and relents.

"Yeah alright." Callie has reminded her with a look that her love of all things sugary that she has passed down to their daughter is no different or better than Cristina's love of anything she does not have to cook. At least in Cristina's favor it only happens when she has Sofia during mealtimes. Arizona sits down next to Sofia and the toddler continues to tell what must be an elaborate story as she points to pictures of people and body parts in the book.

Twenty minutes later there is a knock at the door and the book and story are quickly forgotten when Sofia sees Cristina

"Ina Ina!" Sofia calls out happily. Cristina squats down and gets the full force of Sofia's hug.

"Hello Monster!" Callie huffs. The amount of ridiculous nicknames her daughter has accumulated is bordering on, well ridiculous. Callie wrangles Sofia back into her jacket and hands Cristina Sofia's bag.

"Thanks again. I owe you." Cristina waves her hand.

"You know I love my monster time think nothing of it." Cristina looks at Arizona and smiles sympathetically at Callie. "We will see you guys later. Say bye Sofia."

"Bye bye!" Sofia calls happily waving her hand. Callie hears Cristina launch into an explanation of the night's itinerary as she closes the door. When she turns she finds Arizona on the couch nervously picking at the frayed end of her sleeve.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Arizona's voice is surprisingly calm even though her behavior says otherwise. Callie takes a deep breath. It is now or never,

Callie explains where she was when she left and the people she was with. Arizona listens and even expresses interest in meeting Angel, Jason, and Jesse. However that all changes when Callie mentions Erica.

"Wait Erica as in Erica your ex? That Erica?" Arizona asks in a rushed voice.

"Yes." Callie replies. She is Angel and Jesse's cousin. She was there the night of the bachelor party.

"And you spent time with her while you were gone?"

"Yes." Callie replies again. Arizona loses some color and looks like she is about to be sick.

"Callie if you are about to tell me you slept with her I don't want to know because..."

"What, no! It was nothing like that!" Callie's voices rises more than she expected out of shock and anger."She's my friend jeez Arizona. I wanted to tell you that we are friends and we had lunch together today." Callie looks at the other woman and is happy that Arizona has the common sense to as least look chastised.

"Oh" Arizona replies trying to say as little as possible at this moment.

"Wait, there is more." Callie takes a deep breath. "The things is she will be back in a month to stay. She bumped into Owen and apparently he offered her, her old job. She brought it up to me at lunch and I told her to go for it. I wanted to be the one to tell you so you wouldn't be blindsided." Arizona clears her throat and looks down at her hands.

"Should I be worried?" Callie sighs same question different circumstances.

"Honestly Arizona I do not know." Arizona looks up at Callie slightly teary eyed.

"What?" Callie never thought one word could break her so much but the emotion Arizona manages to put in that one word is crushing. Callie moves towards the blonde but she shakes her head furiously jumping up from the couch and away from Callie. It stops the brunette in her tracks.

"Arizona" Callie whispers but she won"t look at her, "Arizona I don't know anything. You cheated on me and it's like déjà vu all over again. I have lived this soap opera story line once before and the truth is..." Callie looks at Arizona keeping her gaze hoping to make the her understand. "the truth is I have no idea what I am supposed to do. I only know what I can do and now that is trying to fix what we have left.' Arizona has started to full-out cry but manages to nod her head. It is when Arizona breathes deep attempting to catch her breath through silent sobs that Callie finally wraps Arizona in her arms. She kisses the top of the blonde's head.

"I promise to do everything that I can do." Callie whispers as both women sink to the living room floor.

A/N: Erica is coming back but Arizona and Callie are still giving it a solid chance. Her return will not affect their effort to put their marriage back together. Besides Erica is not the returning character you should be worried about! Thanks for the reviews positive and crazy alike! I hope to update at least once every two weeks. I will shoot for more is possible.

Also can I just say I have never swooned harder over an imaginary character as hard as I did Callie in the wheelie sneaks scene.


	7. Red Red Wine

Cristina knocks on Meredith's door Sofia standing at her side. Meredith opens the door and before Cristina can ask if Zola is ready to go she interrupts her.

"Before you ask no Zola is not ready to go because you guys are all going to stay here. The last thing I need and I am sure Callie is for you to take them out and give them junk food and sugar all night and then dump them back on us." Cristina gives a look of mock shock as she ushers Sofia into the house.

"You know you take all the fun out of being a Godmother sometimes is that not like in my job description?"

"Not in any one that I drafted." Meredith retorts and hands Cristina a glass of red wine as Sofia and Zola delight in each other's presence.

"So what brought on the Godmother duties." Meredith asks nodding her head to Sofia.

"Oh I am not entirely sure but it sounded like Callie wanted to talk to Arizona without the little monster here to witness it. I mean I can't say that I blame her. What with Arizona's cheating and all. I imagine it will be heavy." Meredith begins to choke on her wine and wave her hands as if the motion would help her get her point across faster.

"I bet it has to do with Hahn!" Meredith manages to choke out between gasps of air.

"Hahn? Erica Hahn what does she have to do with any of this?" Cristina asks.

"Haven't you checked your phone? Owen called Derek and I not that long ago. We are board memebers and he wanted to get the green light first about hiring her.

"What did you say? Cristina asks pulling out her phone and noticing the little voicemail symbol on her phone.

"Well we agreed. We need a head of cardio and there is no denying she is one of the best."

"Holy Shi.."

"Cristina" Meredith nods towards Sofia and Zola

"izzz niz. Holy shiz niz! That must be it. Oh man no wonder why she had me take the kid that is going to be one intense conversation.' Cristina leans back on the couch and takes a sip of her wine. "Wait what if Owen calls Arizona first? She's a board member to." Meredith shakes her head.

"No I told him to hold off on calling Arizona or Callie. I figured he wouldn't want to be the start of that argument."

"True dat" Cristina agrees. "Looks like I may have the little monster for longer than I expected."

An hour later Cristina receives a text asking if she can keep Sofia for the night and bring her to the hospital in the morning. She has to interrupt Callie's rambling text of how much she will owe Cristina in order for her to tell Callie that she would do it.

"I have the kid for the night and since I am already here i might as well make use of one of your guest rooms." Meredith nods her head and heads towards the kitchen. Well let's feed these kids. The sooner we feed them and get them tucked in the quicker we an get back to this bottle of wine.

Meredith knows she has the right idea when she hears Cristina call Zola and Sofia into the kitchen for dinner.

It is Callie's first day back and already it has been a long day. She was pulled from her bed at 3am and the warm body of her wife was not how she wanted to start the day. She takes a last look at the chart before returning the tablet back to it's charging dock. Callie slumps forward onto the nurse's station and rubs the back of her neck, six more hours. Callie is saved from her misery by a glorious smell. She follows the wondrous smell of coffee and is greeted by a smiling Arizona holding two cups of coffee.

"I thought you could use this." Callie grabs the coffee Arizona offers and breathes in deeply.

"Mmmm yes thank you so much." Arizona watches amused as Callie treats the coffee as if it were her lifeline.

"Think you can survive the next six hours?" Callie takes a sip of her coffee and sighs happily.

"Now I can. Did Cristina meet you at daycare?"

"Yup, she had Zola with her to." Callie smirks.

"For someone who does not want kids she sure is around them a lot."

"Yeah but she also gets to hand them back to us." Arizona counters.

"Touche." Callie raises her coffee cup towards Arizona and takes another sip.

The following month passes in pretty much the same way for both women. It is filled with long days and many more cups of coffee than either cares to admit. It is also filled with days spent with their baby girl and sweet kisses. The issue of sex has not been brought up and neither women is pushing it. As the month draws to a close Arizona begins to become anxious. She is painfully aware that her wife's ex will be back in the same city and hospital in a matter of days and the thought makes her a little sick.

Today is the day and even though she would never admit to anyone else or herself for that matter she is nervous. It is Erica Hahn's first day back and even though Callie has told her more than once not to worry Callie would not cheat one her she can't shake this un easy feeling. Callie went in early so she could drop off Sofia before meeting Erica for her first day. Callie was practically giddy at the idea of seeing her today and although Arizona is trying to be understanding in all honesty all she wants to do is find a brick. So far everything has been going as well as expected between her and Callie. The brunette has stayed true to her word and put every effort into rebuilding their marriage but today could be the game changer. There is always that something about your first love and Arizona knows without a doubt that is exactly what Erica is to Callie and quite possibly vice versa. Arizona takes a deep breath and gets out of her car. She walks into the hospital with as much confidence as she can and finds them twenty minutes later at a nurses's station and they are laughing. The sound grate's Arizona's nerves but she manages to walk up to them anyways.

"Hey sweetie!" Callie leans in and kisses her on her cheek and Arizona immediately feels some of the tension leave her body. "Erica this is my wife Arizona Robbins." Erica smiles and Arizona is taken slightly aback that it is genuine.

"It is nice to meet you. I have heard a great deal about you, youngest and top of your class at John Hopkins very impressive." And damn it to hell if Arizona doesn't find herself smiling in spite of herself. She reaches out and shakes Erica's hand.

"Thank you. The same can be said about you." Erica gives a little shrug.

"And it has." She smirks. Arizona nods her head slightly amused. It was something they all knew well, an err of confidence that came with being the best.

"It was nice meeting you Arizona but I really do have to find Dr. Hunt and finish a few more things."

"I will go with you. The hospital is still a bit of a mess." Callie leans towards Arizona and gives her another quick kiss. "I will see you for lunch?" Arizona nods and watches the women walk down the hall. She saw this meeting going a million different ways and most if not all the situations she had imagined were not in a positive light. She had not seen this coming. She had not anticipated the possibility that she night actually like Erica Hahn,

"Shit" Arizona mumbles to herself.

Erica grabs the glass the glass of red wine that Angel hands her gratefully. The happy couple had just arrived back from their honeymoon and Angel could not have been more excited to have his cousin in the same city again.

"Have you met Arizona?" Jason asked unable to help himself. Angel sat on the arm of Jason's chair just as curious. Erica took another sip of her wine.

"Yes."

"And?!" Both men asked.

"I only talked to her for a few minutes. I know what anyone else with a computer could find out about her and that she cheated on Callie. The last part does not makes for the best first impressions but she doesn't seem to be a horrible person." Angel pouts.

"I thought lesbian drama was more fun than this." Erica rolls her eyes.

"Thanks Angel. I am not really looking for any lesbian drama as you put it. If they work things out I am okay with that."

"You still care about her though?" Jason asks already knowing the answer. Erica stares into her wine glass before answering

"Yes I do. She was the first woman I ever loved and the way things were left was awful to say the least. I was so angry and hurt that I never said goodbye or did anything that would indicate that she or our relationship meant anything to me. It could not be further from the truth and that is my fault."

"So what are you going to do?" Both men were leaning forward in anticipation.

"Nothing." Erica sighs. "I am going to let them work things out on their own, root for Callie's happiness and go from there.

"Well you are better than I cousin. If that were me I would fight." Jason nods his head in agreement.

"Sometimes the connection is more important than how it is defined." Erica raises her glass and downs the rest of her wine. Angel and Jason have no reply other then opening another bottle of wine.

The following two weeks go better than expected. Arizona meets Angel and Jason and even Jesse over skype. Erica settles back into being at the newly named Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. She offered her condolences to Derek and Meredith for the loss of Mark and Lexie. Mark's death and Sofia were something Callie and Erica had yet to discuss. A lot had changed while Erica was gone and neither woman was in a rush.

The more Arizona hung around Erica the more she seemed to like her. Around Callie they laughed and seemed to communicate without words. It made Callie happy and therefore made Arizona happy. She was even witness to Erica making the interns nearly piss their pants and well that was just entertaing for all except maybe the interns. In short everything was going smoothly but that was all about to change.

Arizona walked out of one of her patient's room and scrubbed her hands across her face. This particular case was taking a bigger toll on her than most and she was exhausted. Arizona set down the tablet on the nurses station and leaned against it. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it from her pocket. A message from Callie flashed across the top of the screen.

"Hello gorgeous. I hope you are having a good day. I have a pink frosted donut with rainbow sprinkles with your name on it!" Arizona smiles wide and types out a response. She pockets her phone and pushes away from the nurses station to walk down the hall when she hears a voice that makes all the blood in her body run cold.

"Hello Arizona."

A/N dun dun duuuuun! I told you Erica is not the returning character you should be worried about. I said I wouldn't bash any beloved Grey's Anatomy characters but I'm pretty sure this one is not so let the bashing begin!


	8. Doughnuts, Twizzlers, and Death Wishes

Arizona turns slowly, hoping the the woman will disappear if she takes her time, no such luck.

"Hello Lauren." Lauren smiles at her in a way that makes Arizona shiver and not in a good way.

"What are you doing here?" Arizona hisses as panic increases.

"Well. the reason I am giving everyone is to consult on another case. I only left to tie up some things at the my last hospital and now I am back to stay." Lauren takes a step towards Arizona causing Arizona to immediately step back. She gives her a wicked smile. "The real reason I am back though is for you." Lauren reaches out to touch Arizona's shoulder and the pediatric surgeon nearly trips attempting to get away.

"Trying to play hard to get I see. No worries we both know what happened last time." Lauren saunters away exuding sexual appeal Arizona wants nothing to do with. She is nearly in tears when Erica finds her a couple minutes later. The pediatric surgeon has yet to move from her spot. Erica looks at her with concern.

"Hey you okay?" Arizona startles and looks at Erica panic stricken. Erica does not know the other woman well enough for this and her immediate reaction is to get Callie.

"Did you lose a patient? Do you want me to call Callie?" Erica reaches into her pocket for her phone.

"NO!" the outburst causes a couple of nurses to look their way warily.

"I am sorry please don't call Callie. I am fine." Erica is hardly convinced and is about to text Callie when she hears someone walk up to them. Lauren stands in front of the two surgeons and Arizona looks as if she is about to be sick. Lauren tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles at Erica.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Lauren Boswell I believe you paged me about a consult." Erica nods her head.

"Yes if you could follow me this way I can get you up to speed." Lauren smiles and looks back at Arizona with a look that starts throwing up red flags for Erica. If she didn't know better she would think this woman was flirting with Arizona. The more she watches smile back at Arizona the uneasier Erica this woman not know that the woman she is undressing with her eyes is married and to her friend. The way that the women is looking at Arizona as if she knows things about the surgeon and that is when it hits Erica. This woman isn't looking at Arizona with a look of longing or want this wench is looking at Arizona with a look of knowing. She is the woman that Arizona cheated on Callie with and it makes Erica's blood boil. She quickly glances back at Arizona and can still see the panic written all over her face. At least that explains the behavior she thinks. Erica takes a deep breathe and prepares herself to work with this woman. When she brings her attention back to Lauren she can see the woman still glancing back at Arizona so Erica moves in her line of view effectively blocking Arizona from sight. Lauren snaps her attention back to Erica as the cardio surgeon fills her in on the patient.

Arizona watches them walk away, Boswell casting devious looks back at her until Erica blocks her line of sight. Arizona is visibly shaken and leans against the nurses station again.

"Hey what's up with you? You look like you have seen a ghost?" Alex asks with a bit of a smirk on his face. He is wrestling with his lab coat so he does not immediately get a good look at the blonde but when he does the smirk slides off his face almost instantly.

"Arizona? What's wrong? Is it Sofia...Callie?" Arizona barely registers that Alex is leading her into one of the break rooms. He sits Arizona down in one of the chairs and sits across from her.

"Arizona I need you to speak."

"It's Lauren.' Arizona manages to get out still in shock.

"Lauren?" Alex questions. "Who is...". Alex trails off remembering the night of the storm. "Oh shit that Lauren."

"Yeah." Arizona croaks out.

"Are you leaving Callie?" Alex asks.

"What?! No!" Arizona very quickly recovers from her shock at the thought. "Lauren is here." Arizona says to herself trying to fully comprehend the idea. "One minutes she is gone and then all of a sudden she is back?" She runs her hands though her hair and leans back into the chair. "She is here for me. I know it"

"How?" Alex asks leaning back in his chair as well.

"She flat out told me. I am pretty sure Erica knows it which is why she got her away so quickly."

"Hahn is apart of all of this?" Arizona nods her head.

"She found me right after Lauren showed up. Apparently she is back permanently and Erica had called her for a consult." Alex whistles.

"So, you are telling me that this woman has come back to try and win you over even though you have had no contact with her since the night of the storm?" Arizona's head falls froward onto the table as she nods. "Even though she knows that you have a wife in this very hospital that could literally break every bone in her body?" Arizona nods again not lifting her head from the table. "It is like she has a death wish."Alex shakes his head and pulls out a bag of Twizzlers from his pocket. He takes one out and dangles it in front Arizona's face. She grabs the candy face still on the table. Alex grabs another for himself.

"To better days."Arizona cheers Alex with her Twizzlers and eats it not bothering to life her head.

Arizona goes about her the rest of her day as best as possible and does everything in her power to make sure that she does not run into her again. She does not see Callie for the rest of the day not even for lunch and even though she would like nothing more Arizona figures it for the best. Callie would notice a change in her and she does not want Callie to worry about her all day. Callie does manage to brighten her day when an intern shows up with the pink rainbow sprinkled doughnut that Callie had mentioned earlier. Arizona enjoys the doughnut and resolves to not let Lauren's sudden appearance deter her and Callie getting back to a better place. After all she reasons how much worse could it get?

Callie smiles when she sees Arizona. It was a long day and she hadn't seen Arizona for most of it. Plus Erica was acting weird and not really telling her why other than to talk to Arizona. As soon as the blonde turns in her direction she knows that something is wrong. Arizona actually looks scared. Callie starts to walk a little faster and as soon as she reaches her wife she brings the blonde into her arms.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Arizona does not answer but only holds her tighter.

"Please remember that I love you. Okay?" Callie looks at Arizona worried.

"Hey someone needs to tell me what is going on. First Erica was acting weird and now you. Tell me Ariz..." Callie is cut short when she sees a smirking blonde women over the top of Arizona's head. Callie growls from pure anger and pulls the smaller woman behind her.

"Now, now there is no need to be so defensive Dr. Torres. I was simply coming to say goodnight to Arizona." It takes every ounce of strength in Callie's body not to haul off and break multiple bones in this woman's body.

"That won't be necessary." Callie replies with venom in her voice.

"Oh is that so?" The blonde smiles taking a casual step forward. "How about we let Arizona decide? After all we both know what choice she made last time."

A/N: Can I just say shit is about to go down. Will Callie break every bone in Lauren's body? We shall see!


	9. Blame it on the alcohol

A/N: In celebration of the fact that this is the first day to my last week of school for this term I present you guys with another chapter!

Callie can literally feel the blood in her body boil. Her entire body runs warm and before she realizes what she is doing she is moving towards the other women with remarkable speed. Callie sees nothing but fear on the other woman's face and relishes in the fact, that's right bitch Callie thinks to herself. She can hear Arizona yelling in the background but it is muffled to Callie and she can barley register it. Callie is two feet away from the other woman when a body comes in between them and she is being pulled back. Callie is screaming a litany of swear words in Spanish at the other woman as she is being pulled away. Cristina comes from out of nowhere putting herself between Callie and Lauren. Callie cannot hear what Cristina says to her but whatever it is makes Lauren move and fast.

"Callie stop she isn't worth." Callie relaxes almost instantly at Erica's voice. "She isn't worth it Cal." Erica whispers calmly as her arms let Callie. She turns to see Erica and Alex watching her cautiously in case they have to hold her back again. Callie looks towards Arizona. She is crying. April and Meredith are there practically holding her up. Erica puts her hand on Callie's shoulder and squeezes before pushing her towards Arizona. Meredith and April move away as Callie approaches giving the women some room. Callie puts her arms around Arizona and the blonde nearly collapses into them.

"I am so sorry Arizona. I just...she said..." Callie attempts to get out words that will explain her behavior but is shushed by Arizona.

" I know." Arizona replies through tears. "I am sorry I put you through that. I swear I did not ask her to come back I want nothing to do with her." Arizona was nearly frantic trying to get Callie to understand.

"Hey, hey it's okay I know . I just need some time to cool down again. You think you will be okay with Sofia?" Arizona nods her head.

"I can bring Zola over and the girls can have a sleep over. I will stay and help keep up with both of them."

" Me to." April chimes in. Callie expresses her thanks and kisses Arizona on the fore head.

"I will see you a little later okay?" Arizona nods again and gives a small smile. Callie watches as April, Meredith, and Arizona go to pick up the girls. When they are out of sight she turns towards those still remaining.

"I need a drink who is in?" Erica's and Alex's response is almost immediate. Everyone looks at Cristina expectantly but the dark haired woman shifts and looks towards Erica.

"Oh come on Yang! You can come with us for a drink. You are an attending now and a very promising one. You accomplished all of that without me like I knew you would. I had a hard time trying to articulate that because I don't do emotions all that often. So, stop making this awkward and come get a drink with us." Erica finally finishes and Cristina actually smiles.

"Count me in."

The four surgeons sit together in a corner booth as far away from other people as possible. Callie and Cristina start drinking immediately. Alex takes a drink of his beer watching Cristina and Callie slam a shot together.

"Dude I do not think I have ever seen you that mad before. If we had not gotten there when we did I am pretty sure we would be bailing you of jail right now. What did she say to you?" Callie takes a drink of beer and leans back in the booth.

"She said she was coming to say good night to Arizona. I told her that was not the best idea. Then she said to let Arizona pick because we both knew the choice Arizona made last time...and I lost it." Alex pushes another beer towards her as she throws back the last bit of her current one.

"That bitch would have deserved every broken bone you would have given her." Cristina says with disgust in her voice "but she would have not have been worth the damage to your career." Alex and Erica nod in agreement. Callie stares at her beer. She knows they are right and probably just saved her career and then some.

"What did you say to her by the way?" Callie asks looking at Cristina. Cristina smirks as she relives the moment.

" I told her that if she didn't leave that you might get away from the people holding you back and that if you did I certainly was not going to stand in her way. If you did get a hold of her we would all vouch for you and say we all saw her fall down the stairs. She hauled ass after that." Everyone laughs and Callie buys a round of shots. Joe delivers them and let's Callie know they are on the house. She thanks him and gets a little teary eyed as she distributes the shots.

"To not bailing me out of jail tonight." Alex and Cristina laugh and the four cheer to Callie keeping her criminal record clean.

Arizona threads her fingers through her hair as she shuts the door to Sofia's room, her and Zola down for the night. She enters the living room to find Meredith and April with three glasses of red wine. April hands her one and Arizona takes it throwing herself down on the sofa.

"So..." Meredith ventures. "What the hell happened that made Callie go all cage fighter again?" Arizona raises her eyebrow in question but Meredith waves it off."Long story."

"The she devil returned that is what happened." Arizona answers taking a sip of her wine.

" I am guessing we will be seeing her around for awhile?" April asks.

"Not if I can help it." Arizona responds bitterly. "She just up and leaves and thinks she can just come back...just come back and..." Arizona trails off and begins to cry. April moves towards Arizona and starts to rub her back and Meredith hands Arizona a tissue.

"I love Callie." Arizona replies adamantly.

"We know no one doubts that. You made a mistake." April assures. "Now there is nothing left that you can do but fight for your marriage."

"I think we can all drink to that." Meredith agrees and takes a drink of her wine.

Meredith and April stay with Arizona allowing her to drink more of the red wine than either of them. There are more than enough tears on Arizona's part but little is said. Both women aware of the fact that they are there to keep Arizona company and that suits them just fine. They sit in front of the couch legs stretched out before them before Arizona lulls herself to sleep, silent tears still tracking down her face. It takes some effort but both women are able to get her to bed for the night. Meredith checks on the girls once more. April leaves for the night and Meredith prepares for a night on the couch.

Callie wakes up in a vaguely familiar room. As she gets a closer look she realizes that it is George's old room. She must have drunken more than she realized. Callie rolls to the other side of the bed and practically rolls on top of Erica. She quickly moves away causing Erica to wake. The fact that they are both fully clothed does not register in Callie's panic stricken mind. Erica can see the impending melt down coming.

"Callie please it's not what you think. You and Cristina got pretty drunk last night. I brought you here because it seemed like the best thing to do at the time. Alex helped me get you up here. I was going to leave but you asked me to stay so I did." Erica watches Callie to make sure she is still following. "Nothing else happened okay? We talked that was it."Callie nods her head as the panic starts to subside. "I wouldn't take advantage of you like that." Erica whispers not looking at Callie. The panic maybe gone but now Callie just feels like the biggest ass in the world.

"I am sorry I know that. It's just waking up in not so familiar surroundings and everything with Boswell..." She reaches out and grabs the other woman's hand. "...I know you would never do something like that to me. I was just a little disoriented okay?" Erica nods.

"You really do not remember coming here last night." Callie shakes her head.

"Not a damn thing." Erica smiles wide in almost a mischievous manner.

"Let's go go see if Yang is awake so I can show you guys exactly what you did last night."

Callie watches in horror at the screen in front of her. Her and Cristina have their arms around each other's shoulders and are swaying back and forth. There is a song playing on the juke box and each woman is holding a beer bottle that they are singing into drunkenly. Callie can hear Alex in the background egging them on and the phone shaking in what Callie can assume is Erica's silent laughter.

"Why didn't you stop us!" Callie groans her head coming down on the counter top.

" I tried!" Erica defends but once you get something into your head you are damn near impossible to stop, add liquor courage to that and Yang over here and there was not much else I could do." Cristina looks up from the pop tart box she is rummaging through.

"It's not that bad. I have done worse than that before when intoxicated." Alex snorts into his cup of coffee

"That is the understatement of the year."

"Whatever evil spawn." Cristina finally chooses a pack of pop tarts and proceeds to eat them cold. "Besides you and I both sound better singing drunk then half of those people you will find at an American Idol audition." Cristina shrugs as if that settles the matter and takes a drink of her coffee.

"Ok fine." Callie relents. " I can live with all that but did it really have to make it up on YouTube!"

Callie watches Erica across the kitchen table. Alex and Cristina have gone back to their rooms to catch a few more hours of sleep before their shift. It left Callie and Erica in the kitchen with what was left of a pot of coffee. Callie sets her coffee mug down.

"What exactly did we talk about last night." Erica looks puts down her phone and looks at Callie slightly uncomfortable.

"Everything." Callie waits for more and frowns when Erica doesn't continue.

"Care to elaborate?" Callie arches and eyebrow and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Well there was Sofia, your car accident, Mark's death and Arizona's plane crash. Oh not to mention before all that the hospital shooting." "It was a lot of what we talked about at Angel and Jason's wedding just with more detail." Erica starts to tear up and it almost physically hurts Callie. "You could have died Callie more than once." Erica looks at her as the tears spill over. Callie stands and pulls her from her seat and wraps her in a hug. Not another words is spoken between the women about the matter.

A/N: I know you guys wanted Callie to beat Lauren and believe me so do I but there is more to come! We are still a few chapters from a Callie/Lauren showdown.


End file.
